The Third Generation
by Ice8
Summary: Lorelai was the first, Rory was the second, now Liv and Chris are the Third generation, Tristan comes back, with his kids. Orginally called Will History Repeat Itself?
1. The Third Generation

                        Will History Repeat Itself?

                        Author: Ice

                        Pairing: R/J, friendly Trory

                        Rating: Dunno, pg-13?

"Liv! I need your help down here!" Liv Lorelai Mariano sighed and ignored her great-uncle calling her from the diner below the apartment she was in. A few minutes later her twin brother burst into the apartment.

                        "Uncle Luke needs your help in the diner now." Christopher Hayden Gilmore-Mariano said to his sister. He looked at her lying on the couch in Luke's apartment watching TV. He looked between Liv and the TV. He grabbed his sister's arm and started to pull her out of the apartment. 

                        "Just assume Will gets out of whatever situation he got himself into."  You hear the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air music playing in the background.

                        "Thanks ruin it for me." Liv said as she was dragged down the stairs. 

                        " Livi! How are you dahling?" Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the Second asked her granddaughter in an exaggerated voice.

                        " I'm fine Dahling." Chris sighed and nodded his head and went back to the kitchen where his Luke put him on grill. 

                        "Liv, get to work." Luke said to her.  Liv started busing a table. 

                        "Chris get your Grandmamma, a cup of coffee please."

                        "No stay back there Chris." Lorelai glared at Luke, she turned to Liv.

                        "So where are your darling parents this afternoon?"  Liv moved on to the next table. 

                        "Mom's over at the school getting things ready for school next week, and Dad is…Chris where's Dad?"

                        "I think in Hartford. He has a new assignment. I think there's an comeback Michelle Branch concert there so he's covering it." He yelled from the back.

            Liv finished busing the tables and went behind the counter. Chris came out and put a plate of fries and a burger in front of Lorelai. Rory walked in and sat down at the counter. 

                        "Liv coffee. Now." Liv got her mother a cup of coffee, as well as one for herself and Lorelai. Chris had his Dad's taste buds and thought that coffee was to use a word from Rory and Lorelai, evil. Liv pushed her straight brown hair that she inherited from her mother behind her ear. Chris sat down on a stool next to his mother. She messed his hair.  He pulled away and smiled the smile that he inherited from his father. 

                        "So you kids ready for school to start tomorrow?" Liv groaned, but Chris smiled. He was definitely his mother's son. 

                        "Yeah I guess. I don't wanna go to Hell again this year." Rory looked at her daughter.

                        "Too bad missy. Your going." 

                        "I don't wanna go either Liv, but we have too."

                        "Hey Liv? Try not to get into too much trouble this year." Liv shrugged her shoulders.

                        "It's genetic." She walked away. 

~~Next Day~~

"Liv wake up!" Jess walked into his daughter's room at 6:00 in the morning. It was her first day of school and she took a long time in the

bathroom, and they still had to get Chris and Rory through. So the drill was, Jess wake up at 5:30, goes into the bathroom, out by 6:00. He goes and

wakes Liv up, who is as hard to get up as Lorelai and Rory, and she goes in what eventually is 6:15. She gets out, and Rory and Chris go in quickly and

they're all out of the house by 7: 15 when Liv and Chris caught the bus to Chilton at 7:30-7:45. This system has worked for as long as the twins have been 

in school and since they're entering they're junior year in high school, it's been going pretty well.

Jess walked over to his daughter's stereo and turned off the soft sounds of the ocean. He then sat on her bed and started tickling her. She giggled

in her sleep and turned over. Jess tickled her again.        

"Okay. I'm up. I'm up." Liv sat up and Jess handed her a cup of coffee which she drank greedily. He stood up and went upstairs to the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen where he made more coffee for the women in his life. Eventually the smell wafted down the hall to the split- level house and woke Rory. A few minutes later Rory walked in and hugged and kissed her husband of 18 years. Within 45 minutes, the family of four was eating a breakfast that Jess had made at the kitchen table. Within minutes everything was eaten, both kids had their backpacks on and bus books in hand. Liv and Chris walked to the bus stop as Jess walked Rory to Stars Hollow High where she was an English teacher. 

            ~~Chilton~~

            Liv was at her locker, ready to start her junior year. Yeah sure she looked like her mother, but in school, she was much more like her father. Not as much as a I-don't-give attitude, and she wasn't allowed to get her grades past a C, her mother's rule, but if there was a prank pulled everyone directly looked at Liv Mariano. Chris on the other hand was the carbon copy of his dad, except his attitude for school, his determination, was all his mother. They both had the wit and banter thing going though. A girl she didn't recognize came up to the locker next to hers. The girls had blonde hair and a smile that all the guys fell for. She turned and smiled at Liv.

                        "Hey." Liv nodded and turned to her now open locker. 

                        "I'm Lauren Dugrey." 'This girl doesn't know how to take a hint.' Liv thought. 

                        "Liv Mariano." The two girls turned back to their respective lockers and Chris walked up. 

                        "Ok so Liv, Mom told me to make sure you don't get in trouble the first day so why don't you actually listen this time and not get in trouble so my jobs a lot easier?" Liv shrugged.

                        "Hi. I'm Lauren Dugrey." Chris looked at the girl standing next to his sister. She was beautiful. She had hair that he wanted to run his hand through, and a smile that could melt him, and her eyes, his knees almost buckled. They were the same baby blue as his mother and sister's but on her it was…breathtaking. Liv nudged him, trying not to laugh.

                        "Uh… right I'm Chris Mariano." They shook hands and both felt a tremor run through their bodies. 

                        "Well I gotta get to class," Lauren said pulling her hand away. 

                        "Yeah, me too." She walked away, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Liv burst out laughing. 

                        "What?" She just laughed and walked down the hall to their homeroom.


	2. Part 2

                        Will History Repeat Itself? Part 2:

                        Author: Ice

                        Everything else, look at the last chapter

Disclaimer: What is owning?  I own nothing. Well except Liv and Chris, but even those names were made up by someone else (Thank you Hadar) So I own nothing!!! HAHAHAHAHA! 

                        Liv put her books back into her locker, proud of herself of only making a few witty quips at teachers, but not getting into real trouble the first day of school. Lauren walked up to her locker. 

                                    "Hey Liv." Lauren said as she opened her locker.

                                    "Hey." 

                                    "You don't like me do you."

                                    "I'm sorry, what made you think that?"  Liv turned towards her now annoying neighbor.

                                    " I don't know, you ignore me, you're rude…" Liv looked at Lauren with disbelief. 

                                    " Oh thank you for telling me this. I was so lost without your revelation." Liv turned back to her locker.  Chris walked up. 

                                    "Oh. Hey Lauren. How was your first day at hell?" He smiled. 

                                    "Eh. It was okay, for a first day. Most everybody was nice to me." She looked at Liv. Chris looked between his sister and Lauren. 

                                    "Yeah, well not everyone is as nice as me." He smiled a charming smile. Lauren smiled back. Chris felt a flutter inside of him. 

                                    "I hate to break up this little party here, but we've got a bus to catch. Come on Christopher." Liv started walking down the hall. Chris looked after her.

                                    "I guess I'd better get going." Chris said. Lauren nodded. Chris bowed, "M'lady." He turned and walked down the hall after his sister.

            Luke watched his great niece and nephew walk into the diner.

                                    "What's wrong with her?" Chris exclaimed at Liv who had a glare on her face.

                                    "She's stuck-up! Come on Chris you should know better. We grew up around the rich and snobby. You should be able to tell apart the real and the fake." She sat at the counter, "coffee please." Luke poured her a cup.  Chris sat down next to her and Luke got him a soda. 

                                    "Is Dad here, Luke?" 

                                    "Jess!" Jess comes out from the back. 

                                    "Uncle Luke, you really should get an intercom system or something. I mean yelling throughout a restaurant is not very consumer friendly." Jess said sarcastically, then he saw the scowl on his daughter's face.

                                    "So what prank went wrong today?"     

                                    "None. There's a new girl at school."

                                    "Trying to take your crown as troublemaker of Chilton." 

                                    "There's nothing wrong with Lauren, Dad. She just called Liv on being a bitch so Liv doesn't like her." Liv glared at her brother. Jess looked between his kids and shook his head. He got Liv another cup of coffee and got Rory a first cup, as she came into the diner.

                                    "Jess. I love you so much thank you!" Rory took the cup of coffee out of Jess's hands. 

                                    "Hard day?" He said kissing his wife as soon as she put the empty coffee cup on the table.  She nodded pitifully. Jess came around the counter and hugged her and kissed her again. 

                                    "Get a room." Liv said, there was still anger in her voice. Rory and Jess pulled apart. Rory looked at Liv. 

                                    "And who got you in such a mood missy?" 

                                    "New girl." Jess answered for her. 

                                    "Ah…" Liv got up and went out the door. 

                                    "Chris explain." Rory sat down next to her son while went back behind the counter. He worked there when he wasn't on assignment. 

                                    "There's a new girl in school. Lauren, something, I can't remember. She has the locker next to Liv. Today after school Lauren just came out and asked why Liv didn't like her." Jess and Rory looked at each other. Their son liked this girl. They could tell in his voice.

                                    "And you like her." Rory commented.

                                    "And I like her." Chris said hesitantly.  Rory smiled at her son. He was like she was, shy around the people he liked, a babbler. But also he had a lot of Jess in him too. Very wary of whom he likes. He makes sure she's the right person for him, at the time.

                                    "So if your friends with her, or getting to be friends with her, invite her over one day. I'll be around so I'll try to keep Liv busy or something. Ok?" Chris nodded. Then he said goodbye turned and went out the door of the diner. Jess came back around the counter to where Rory was sitting.  He put his arms around her. "How about we go take Liv's suggestion?" Rory giggled.

            Liv stormed out of the diner. She didn't like this Lauren Dugrey. She saw the way her brother looked at her. He thought she was wonderful. Liv slowed down her pace as she got closer to the Mariano house. This girl, annoying as she may be, is going to be around her all year because of the locker thing. And she had to give Lauren props for stating right out that Liv didn't like her. Everyone at school, the snobby rich kids she and Chris had gone to school with all their lives, had not once called her on that. They were all a little afraid of what she'd do next. No one except Chris and his friend Marco understood her. They passed the wrong judgment on her. But this girl was trying to be nice. She walked up to the door of her house and pulled out a key. If Chris got his way they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Liv sighed and went into the house still trying to figure out what to do next. She pressed the button on the answering machine. 

                                    "Hey we're the Mariano's. Leave a message." Beep!

                                    "Rory please, please, please convince Jess to change that message! Anyway I called to say that my mother called and said she was having a dinner party and wants us _all_ to be there. That means me, you, Jess, Liv, and Chris. I might convince your father to come but if not, Jess I expect you and Liv and Chris to keep me entertained. I mean this woman is 81 you'd think she'd give up on the dinner parties by now but nnnooo." Liv laughed at her grandmother's craziness, "So call me back. Ok? Bye you princes of Hartford, you Kings of New England!" Liv put her bag down by the door and went into the kitchen to get a soda. 

                                    "Hello? Rory? You must get a more proper phone message. Anyway, I'm calling to invite you and your family to a dinner party on Saturday night. Cocktails are at 6:30 and I expect you all to be there. And Rory, please make sure your mother and Liv wear something respectable," Liv smiled already thinking of the perfect outfit that would shock her great grandmother,  "Anyway please call me back if you can't make it. Goodbye."  Liv went down the stairs to the bottom section of the split-level house to where she and Chris had their rooms and all their video games and such. She went into her room and flopped on the bed. She turned on her CD player and sounds from her Dad's old Radiohead album came blaring out of the speakers. She grabbed a book she was reading, the Virgin Suicides, from her nightstand and went into the literary world.  

                        A little while later Chris came in through the private entrance that the twins had, and went straight to his room. He knew by the sounds coming out of his sister's closed door that she was home but he didn't want to deal with another lecture about Lauren right now.  

By 6:00 Rory and Jess had gotten home and Rory was going down the stairs to get Chris and Liv for dinner. She went to Liv's room first.

                                    "Hey." Liv turned off the music. 

                                    "Hey. Dinner's ready." Rory sat on the bed next to her daughter. She and Liv were close, not as close as Lorelai and Rory, but Liv also had to share Rory with Chris and Jess. "Are you okay Liv?" she nodded.

                                    "I don't know. Maybe it is because this Lauren girl called me on my bitchiness. I mean, she's nice and all I just…I don't know."

                                    "You're worried Chris is gonna get hurt. Trust me. It's gonna be hard if they do start going out, but you'll deal. Just try to get along with her okay? I mean she's gonna have the locker next to you for this and next year. You gotta get used to her."  Liv shrugged and got off her bed to go upstairs. Chris was next. Rory turned to his room and knocked on the door. 

                                    "Come in!" Rory opened the door to see Chris at his computer typing, most likely for story ideas for the Franklin. "Dinner's ready." Rory told him.

                                    "I'll be up in a minute Mom." Rory smiled and closed the door again. She headed upstairs. 

            The Mariano's sat at the dinner table; meatloaf and mashed potatoes were being served onto plates. Once everyone had gotten a helping, the conversation started. 

                                    "Mom, Grandma and Grams both called. Grandma Emily is having a dinner party on Saturday and Grams was complaining about going." Rory sighed knowingly while Jess groaned. Rory would have to convince both Lorelai and Jess that they wanted to go. 

                                    "Ok I'll call Grams after dinner." The rest of the meal was pretty quiet. Mostly small talk about school and jobs. They cleared the table and the twins went back downstairs to get started on their first day of school homework. Chilton was truly hell for making them have homework on the first day. 

            ~~That Friday at Chilton~~

            Liv stood at her locker waiting for Lauren to walk up. She was going to make peace today. She and Lauren had basically ignored each other for most of the week, but Liv could see the like that was sparking between Lauren and Chris so she had to make peace or something. 

            Lauren came up and opened her locker. Liv closed hers and turned. 

                                    "Lauren."

                                    "Hmm?" 

                                    "Look I'm sorry about how I greeted you the first day and all. I mean I think we should start over because we're going to see each other. Either at Hartford functions or if you become better friends with my brother. So what'd you say?" Liv could tell Lauren was thinking about it. 

                                    "Okay. Let's start over. Hi I'm Lauren Dugrey." 

                                    Hi. Liv Mariano. Where are you from?"

                                    "New York actually. Lived there all my life. But my Dad's business moved me and him back to Hartford where he's originally from. He actually went to Chilton before he broke into a safe and Grandpa sent him to Military school."

                                    "Really? My mom went here. I wonder if they knew each other." Liv smiled, maybe this girl wasn't so bad. If her roots were a father breaking into a safe she couldn't be all bad. They walked down the hall and then split up at their respective homerooms. Liv sat down in her seat and thought, 'I could be friends with this girl.'


	3. part 3

                        Will History Repeat itself? Part 3 

                        Author: Ice

                        Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~Saturday in Stars Hollow-Lorelai's~~

                        "Tell my mother I'm sick."  Lorelai said with a pout sitting on the couch. Rory was standing in front of her, Liv was next to Lorelai and Jess and Chris were in the kitchen.

                        "No Mom." Rory said. Trying to get Lorelai and Jess both out of the house, on time, to go to Emily's was almost impossible.

                        "Hey, if she gets to stay home so do I." Jess said coming out of the kitchen.

                        "She's not staying home. Come on. Go get changed. See…Liv is wearing the halter you gave her, don't you want to see Grandma's reaction?" 

                        "Yeah Grams. We can make fun of all the people that are stuck there just like us. We can make up scandals." Liv supplied. Lorelai looked thoughtful. 

                        "Fine." She said and got off the couch to get changed.

                        ~~Hartford, Gilmore Mansion~~

            Lorelai, Jess, and Liv were standing in the corner of Emily's living room, making fun of people as they passed. Chris and Rory are over talking to Paris Gellar, and her son, Michael, who is 10. 

                        "And she is getting a nose job, because her husband is cheating on her with her own sister." Liv said, pointing to a woman that Lorelai went to school with. 

                        "You know Liv, I bet your not that far off." Lorelai said. Jess chuckled. Liv looked towards the door waiting for the next victim when Lauren Dugrey walks in the door with a man about her mother's age. 

                        "Whoa. Who is that hunk of beef?" Lorelai whispered.

                        "I don't know who he is, but the girl with him is Lauren Dugrey. The girl Chris likes." They watch as the man looks around the room, taps Lauren on the shoulder and then starts to walk over to Paris and Rory. Jess stiffens and starts walking over there as well, followed by a curious Lorelai and Liv. 

                        "My, my if it isn't Paris Gellar, and my Mary." Rory stops mid-sentence and turns to face the man that has interrupted their conversation. Chris smiles shyly at Lauren who sort of waves back. 

                        "Tristan. Tristan Dugrey. Long time no see." Rory smiled as she sees Jess walk over. 

                        "Hey Lauren." Chris says.

                        "Hi Chris." 

                        "So this is Chris hmm?" Tristan says to his daughter. Chris remembers his manners and sticks out his hand. 

                        "Christopher Mariano sir." Tristan takes his hand and shakes it. 

                        "Tristan Dugrey." By this time Jess had come over, curious to meet the girl his son liked. Rory smiled when he reached her and grabbed his arms to put around her waist. Tristan raised an eyebrow.

                        "Tristan, this is my husband, Jess Mariano," They shook hands, "and my daughter Olivia."

                        "Call me Liv."

                        "Hi Bible boy." Lorelai said. Tristan smirked somewhat confused.

                        "Lorelai." He had known from Rory in high school that you call her mother Lorelai, "This is my daughter Lauren." Rory smiled sweetly at her. Jess saw Tristan study Rory. He had heard stories about this guy that made Rory's life miserable at Chilton, who she had kissed after she broke up with Dean the first time, and from the stories he figured out that Tristan liked his wife. But he wasn't the jealous type. He knew that right before Tristan had left for Military school that they had been friends though.

                        "Hey Lauren. Want to go get something to drink?" Lauren nodded, and she and Chris walked to where the drinks were. A few minutes later, Emily greeted Tristan and pulled Lorelai and Liv away to meet some people. Paris too had somehow disappeared, so that left Tristan, Jess and Rory. There was an uncomfortable silence.

                        "So Chris and Lauren like each other huh?" Rory smiled at Tristan's attempt to make conversation. 

                        "Yeah. I guess they do. Which means we're gonna be seeing each other a lot more then." Rory answered. 

                        "Excuse me, Jess, Rory, I need to talk to you about Liv's attire." Emily came up and said. Liv had apparently taken off the top coat of her outfit and now was showing her backless halter. Jess rolled his eyes. 

                        "Nice to meet you Tristan." He said before walking away. 

                        "Tristan, we have to get together sometime and catch up. But I have to go. Liv has to much, Lorelai and Jess in her." Rory smiled and walked away.

                        ~~While this is going on~~

            Chris and Lauren walked over to where the drinks were. Chris greeted people as they went. 

                        "So I guess your Dad does know my mom huh?" Chris said to her as he handed her a drink. 

                        "Yeah. I just didn't know that your mom was Mary." 

                        "Mary?" 

                        "Yeah, my Dad always tells me this story about the one who got away, his "Mary". They knew each other in high school, he basically made her life a living hell by teasing her, but it was just cause he didn't know how to tell her he liked her. Then," By this time they were walking out to the patio and sat on one of the benches, "my Dad got in some trouble, got sent to military school, and never saw "Mary" again. He then met my mom and they got married and had me. Then she died when I was four and it's been me and him ever since."  Chris looked at her, interest and question in his eyes.

                        "Wow. So your Dad was in love with my mom?" Lauren looked at Chris.

                        "Apparently." She smiled and her eyes traveled down to his mouth. He smiled back and leaned in. She closed the gap, kissing lightly at first and then intensifying the kiss when they both felt the electricity and passion flow between them.  They pulled apart slightly, smiled at each other, then Lauren closed the gap again, her hands running through his hair, his arms wrapped around her waist trying to get her as close as possible.

                        "Ahem." Chris heard a throat being cleared and he pulled back from Lauren breathing heavily. 

                        "You'd better fix your hair you guys or your parents are gonna have something to say." Lorelai said to them with a smile. Chris blushed slightly. Lorelai stuck out her hand to Lauren. 

                        "Lorelai Gilmore, Chris's grandma. You can call me Lorelai."

                        "Hi Lorelai." Lauren was now running her hands through her own hair trying to fix it. 

                        "Now come back inside you two or Emily will come looking for you." She turned and went back into the house. Chris and Lauren turned to each other and Lauren wiped some lipstick off of Chris's lips. She smiled and stood up. He followed suite, grabbed her hand and they walked back into the party together.

                        ~~4 Hours later~~

            It was time to leave, Chris and Lauren were basically attached at the hip, Rory and Jess were talking to Tristan, apparently Tristan was very into music and literature, something Rory never knew and he and Jess were getting along very well, and Liv and Lorelai were sitting taking it all in, trying to figure out how to make fun of their family later for it. All the guests had left except for the Mariano's, Lorelai, and the Dugrey's. 

                        "Thank you so much Grandma. We had fun tonight."  

                        "Thank you for coming Rory. And Liv, next time please wear a respectable shirt. That was rather inappropriate." Liv rolled her eyes. Chris elbowed her in the arm. She glared at him.

                        "Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Gilmore, Lauren and I had a lovely time." Tristan smiled at Emily.

                        "You're very welcome Tristan. You and Lauren are welcome here anytime." They started walking out the door.

                        "Good night Lorelai."

                        "Night Mom." And the door closed. They walked out to the driveway together, and Chris and Lauren went into the shadows to say a private goodbye. Liv got into the car.

                        "Good night Tristan. We'll be seeing you around most likely." Tristan smiled and held the car door open for Lorelai. Then he turned to Jess and Rory. 

                        "It was great to see you again Rory. And nice meeting you Jess." He smiled in the darkness.

                        "Yeah. Nice meeting you." Jess climbed into the driver's seat of the Explorer leaving Rory and Tristan.

                        "Tris, we have to get together and catch up. I mean to like lunch or something."

                        "Yeah, definitely. Here's my cell number. Call and we'll figure something out. " He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it too her. 

                        "Ok yeah I'll call you tomorrow about setting something up." She looked around. "Chris! We're leaving!" She yelled into the night. She saw Jess shake his head but smile. 

                        "Lauren come on! We're leaving!" The two teenagers come out of the shadows smiling and go to their respective cars. 

                        "I'll see you soon Mary. Nice meeting you all again." Tristan got in his car and drove off.

            ~~Star's Hollow-Mariano house after dropping Lorelai off~~

                        "Night Mom, Dad." Liv said going downstairs. Rory and Jess started walking upstairs and then Jess said, 

                        "Night Chris."

                        "Huh? Oh right. Night." He walked downstairs in a daze. Rory and Jess smiled at each other. Jess starts up the stairs again, but Rory pulls on his jacket stopping him. Jess turned to face his wife.

                        "Hmm?" She pulled him, by the shirt closer to her.

                        "I love you." She said kissing him.

                        "I love you too." He then proceeded to tickle her and she shrieked and ran up the stairs. Jess caught her when they got on the landing and he pulled her in to kiss her. 

                        "Hey Dodger."

                        "Yeah?" 

                        "Make me coffee." Rory smiled and Jess shook his head, let go of Rory and went into the kitchen while Rory went to the TV to pick out a DVD.

She chose High Fidelity and put it in the DVD player. Jess came in a few minutes later with the beloved coffee and sat next to her on the couch. Rory pressed Menu then play movie and they snuggled into each other. 

            ~~Downstairs in the twins bedrooms~~

            Liv barged into her brother's room.

                        "Thanks for knocking." He said sarcastically. 

                        "So you and Lauren are getting serious?" She sat on the bed.

                        "Yeah I guess. I don't really wanna talk about it right now Liv. I just wanna go to bed."

                        "Bull. It's only 11:30." She put her arms across her chest. 

                        "Fine I wanna go online and do work for the Franklin."

                        "Closer." Chris glared at his sister. 

                        "Fine I told Lauren we could talk online now leave."

                        "Fine Brother." Liv smiled and left the room. She went into the den room that the twins had. She looked around the room and heard movie sounds coming from upstairs. She walked up and saw her parents cuddled on the couch. Liv smiled. She walked over to the couch. Rory smiled as Liv came and sat down in front of the couch. Jess rubbed his daughter's shoulders as she leaned back into the couch. 

            ~~The Next Day (Sunday)~~

"So your going on a date with Tristan? And Dad's okay with this?" Liv asked as she bit into a donut at Luke's diner. She was taking her break, Chris was on the grill again, and Rory was sitting waiting until it was time to go meet Tristan for lunch. 

                        "It's not a date. We're catching up. And yes your father's fine with it. He likes Tristan. Chris is Lauren coming too?" she called to the back.

                        "I think so. After I'm done here we're gonna go back to the house and watch a movie." Rory took another sip of coffee. She looked at her watch. 

                        "I gotta get going. You be good Liv. And have fun Chris!"  Rory left the diner. Jess walks in from upstairs. 

                        "Hey guys." He said, "where's your mom?" 

                        "Went to lunch with Tristan," Liv answered. He nodded. 

                        "Your ok with this Dad?" 

                        "Why not? Nothing ever went on between them except for that one kiss. I got nothing to worry about." Jess shrugged.

            ~~A Café in Hartford~~

            Rory walked into the café where she was meeting Tristan and saw him at a table. She smiled and went over to where he was sitting.

                        "Hey Tristan." He stood up to greet her.

                        "Hey Rory." They sat down.  They ordered lunch and then Tristan jumped right into it.

                        "So you got married?" Rory nodded.

                        "Yeah. Jess came to Stars Hollow a little while before you left. We were friends, we had the banter going, the literary discussion, the whole thing. I was still with Dean, but we were kinda growing apart. The town hated him 'cuz he was the bad boy. We got into a car accident, he swerved to avoid hitting an animal, he left town. I missed my mom's college graduation because I went to New York to see him. A few days later he came back to Stars' Hollow and I kissed him at my mom's friend's wedding. I broke up with Dean, we started dating, on and off. And then after college we started dating seriously. We got married when I was 24 had the twins when we were 25." By then the food had come. Tristan was listening intently while eating. 

                        "Wow." Rory smiled. 

                        "Yeah." 

                        "Where did you get their names from? If you don't mind me asking." Rory shook her head.

                        "Olivia, is after Oliver Twist. I called him Dodger when we were teenagers. And Christopher is after my father."

                        "Wow." 

                        "Your turn." Rory said taking a bit of her spaghetti. Tristan sighed.

                        "I went to Military school, stayed the way I was going from girl to girl for a few years, mostly because I was hurting myself for letting you go." He looked into her food.

                        "Oh." Tristan went on.

                        "I went to NYU. I met Lauren's Mom, we got married.  We had Lauren 2 years later. I named Lauren after you actually. Her name is Lauren (Laur) Mary."  Rory looked shocked.

                        "Wow Tristan, I never knew…"

                        "Yeah I know. That's my fault.  I never told you. I kind of got over you when I met Liz, Lauren's Mom. And when she died when Lauren was four, I thought of you again, but I had a four year old to raise. Then my company moved me back to Hartford. In the back of my mind, I thought of you wondering if you still lived in the area. And when your grandmother invited me to the party, I was nervous to see you again. But then I saw Jess come up to you and you introduced him over your husband I automatically hated him like I did Bag Boy. Then I got to know him and I got over it."

                        "Wow. Tris, I…"

                        "And now, I see that Lauren and Chris like each other as much as I liked you. So I guess the second generation is gonna get the chance we never did." He smiled. 

                        "Yeah. Chris and Lauren sure were inseparable last night."

                        "Yeah. So you and Jess are happy?"

                        "Yes Tristan. We talk about books all the time, we like the same movies and such. We're soul mates. I think." She smiled.

                        "Yeah? Did you get into Harvard?" Rory nodded.

                        "Yes. Jess went to Yale for journalism. So did I. And I minored in education. I'm a teacher now."

            The rest of the lunch was uneventful. They talked about work, they're families. Basically caught up. They left the restaurant an hour and a half later and stood on the sidewalk. So you wanna come back to the house and get Lauren? Or is there a special time you want her home?"

                        "It's a school night so make sure she leaves by 8:30. Ok?" Rory nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you soon." 

                        "Bye." They each went to their cars. 

            ~~Star's Hollow 5:30~~

            The Mariano's and Lauren were sitting in the upstairs living room, watching Coyote Ugly. Jess and Rory were curled up on the couch. Chris and Lauren were on the floor Chris sitting against a chair with Lauren's head in his lap. Liv was in the recliner. She then got up and said, "I'm ordering Chinese. Mom which side of the menu?" 

                        "Lauren do you like chicken?" Rory asked.

                        "Yeah. General Tso's if possible."

                        "No problem. Liv, the chicken side." Liv nodded and went to the phone. 

            Liv came back into the living room. "15 minutes." She sat back down watched the movie some more. 

            The doorbell rang 20 minutes later. Jess went down to the door and opened the door to where Kirk was standing. 

                        "Thanks Kirk." 

                        "You guys order a lot of food for 4 people."

                        "Really? Thanks for telling us. We had no idea." He took the food and closed the door in Kirk's face. "Food!" He yelled. He went into the kitchen and was followed by the rest of the troop. They got their food and went back to finish the movie.

            At 8:30 Chris and Lauren were outside saying goodbye to each other.

                        "I'll go online when I get home. So I'll talk to you then?" She asked. He nodded.

                        "Yeah." They kiss, "night Laur."

                        "Night." They kiss again.  She pulls away and she gets into her car and drove away. Chris went back into the house.  


	4. Part 4

                                    Will History Repeat Itself Part 4

                                    Author: Ice

                                    Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~~Chilton Hallways Wednesday~~

                        Lauren Dugrey and Chris Mariano were at Lauren's locker talking, at Chilton Prep School. Standing next to them, was Chris's brown haired piercing blue-eyed twin sister Olivia. Liv was getting books out of her locker that she would need for her homework, and trying hard not to barf at the public displays of affection her brother and his girlfriend of three weeks were showing. Chris turned to his sister. 

                                    " Liv, ready to go?" Olivia nodded and closed her locker. They started walking down the hall, when the Headmaster of Chilton came out of his office and blocked their path. 

                                    "Miss Mariano. Would you know anything about Mr. Medina being glued to his chair?" Liv smiled innocently while Chris rolled his eyes and Lauren stifled a laugh.

                                    "No sir. Should I?" Headmaster Michaels, looked at her and then to Chris and Lauren, then back to Liv. He sighed, then let them pass.

                                    "Did you do it Liv?" She shook her head.

                                    "Nope. I'm wondering who did though." Lauren laughed out loud. Chris and Liv looked at her, Liv's eyes going wide. 

                                    "You did it didn't you?" A big grin spread across Lauren's face. 

                                    "I have to keep the Dugrey Legacy alive don't I?" Liv started laughing, Chris just shook his head. 

                                    "I think my sister's rubbing off on you." They walked out the Chilton double doors. 

                        ~~Luke's Diner~~ 

                        Liv and Chris walked into their Uncle Luke's Diner and sat at the counter next to their mother and grandmother. Rory Mariano and Lorelai Gilmore were both drinking their precious java. 

                                    "Hi kids rough day?" Lorelai asked her grandkids. 

                                    "Chris's girlfriend pulled a stunt that was little tame but good for a beginner." Liv told them. 

                                    "Yeah. She apparently glued Mr. Medina to his chair." Chris said. He could hear Jess laughing in the back. Lorelai and Rory started to chuckle. 

                                    "The Dugrey pranks live on." Rory said.

                                    "What'd you mean Mom?" Chris asked. 

                                    "The Evil One used to pull stuff like that all the time." Lorelai elaborated.  

                                    "The Evil One?" 

                                    "Tristan."  Liv nodded understanding.

                                    "Nothing worse than what your father did. I think the worst Tristan ever did was take apart a teacher's car and put it back together in a hallway." Rory shrugged.

                                    "Yeah Dad made me have to live up to him….what can be better in this town than a fake murder?" Liv half called into the back where Jess was.     

                                    "Please do not feel you have to live up to your father." Rory warned her. Liv shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee.

            Chris laughed, then heard his cell phone ringing. He picked it up as Luke pointed to the no cell phone sign. Chris nodded and went outside as he said "Hello?" 

            (Intercut)

                        Lauren: Hey Chris.

                        Chris: Hey. What's up?

                        Lauren: My Dad wants you and your family to come over for dinner on Friday. You free?

                        Chris: Umm, I'll have to check but I'm sure that'll be okay. 

                                    He looked to the diner at his mom and dad laughing at something Lorelai or Liv said. 

                        Lauren: Great. I'll see you tomorrow in school ok? Give me a definite answer then ok?

                        Chris: Okay.

                        Lauren: I'll talk to you online tonight. Bye Chris.

                        Chris: Bye Laur. 

                                    Chris hung up and walked back into the diner.

                                    "Who was that Chris?" Rory asked.

                                    "It was Lauren. Mr. DuGrey wants to know if we want to come to dinner on Friday." Rory and Jess looked at each other and had a conversation with their eyes.  Jess nodded. 

                                    "Sure." Rory answered then she smiled at Jess. Liv rolled her eyes. 

                                    "Come on Chris, let's go to Grams' house, Mom and Dad are giving each other that look again. Grams, movie night?" Lorelai looked excited.

                                    "Let's synchronize our watches and we'll meet back at the Crap Shack at seventeen hundred hours." Lorelai held out her wrist to show no watch, "Ready? Go!" She ran out the door, Jess, Luke, and Liv shaking their heads. Chris walked out the door behind Lorelai and Rory laughed. Liv followed her brother, rolling her eyes. 

                                    "Willy Wonka?" Chris asked. 

                                    "Watched it last time."

                                    "American Pie?" 

                                    "You mean Stars Hollow actually has it?"  He looks around. 

                                    "It might be behind the Rory Curtain."

                                    "Nah. We get looks whenever we go back there."

                                    "Bambi?" Liv just gave him a look. 

                                    "I got it. Batman, the first one, and Spiderman." Liv thought it over. 

                                    "Okay. Sounds good." They walk up to the front counter.

                                    "Hey Kirk." Chris said putting the videos on the counter. 

                                    "Hello. Do you have your video rental card? And your Rory Curtain approval card?" 

                                    "None of these movies were behind the Rory curtain Kirk." Liv said.

                                    "They used to be."

                                    "But they aren't anymore." Liv countered. He glared at her. Chris handed him the Mariano family card and they checked out. 

                        ~~Friday Night in the Car~~

                                    "Where is this place?" Jess asked, turning around for the third time. 

                                    "She said you turn onto Park and then the third street in and the fifth house on the right." Chris read from the piece of paper that Lauren wrote the directions on for the second time. Jess grumbled something as Rory put her hand on his knee comfortingly. Jess looked at her and smiled. Rory smiled back. He finally turned into the driveway of the DuGrey mansion. They stopped at the gate and the intercom crackled. 

                                    "Yes?" The voice on the other end of the intercom said. 

                                    "Yeah, we're here for dinner with Tristan and Lauren?"

                                    "One moment please." The gates opened and they saw the full view of the mansion. It was huge, although only two stories, you could tell from the outside there were tons of rooms. The grounds were just as impressive. It was just becoming dark but the house was already lit up. The fountain in front had a lighted base and there were blue and white spotlights directed at the house. 

                                    "Wow." Liv breathed. They had seen mansions before, growing up with Hartford's social elite, but never have the twins had seen such beauty in a house. There was even a turrent on the side of the house. 

                        They drove up the driveway and parked the car. The Mariano's got out of the car and walked to the front door. Before Chris could even ring the bell, the door opened to where a maid was standing.

                                    "Hello. Master DuGrey and Miss Lauren are expecting you. Let me take your coats and I'll show you to the parlor." Jess raised his eye- brows at Rory, saying they have a Parlor? with his eyes. She nudged him gently as if to say shut up and they followed their children and the maid to where Tristan and Lauren were waiting.  

                                    "Rory, Jess how are you? Welcome to my humble abode." Tristan said getting up from his chair. 

                                    "Humble?" Jess murmured. Tristan laughed, he walked over and shook Jess and Chris's hands and kissed Rory and Liv on the cheek. Rory smiled. 

                                    "I this is a beautiful place Tristan." 

                                    "Thanks Rory. Lacey, could you go get Lauren and Colin? They should be up in Lauren's room." Chris stiffened. Colin? Who was Colin? A few minutes later Lauren and a younger version of Tristan only with brown eyes came into the room. The young man took Liv's breath away. It was a good thing she was already sitting on the couch, otherwise she probably would have fallen. Chris got up and gave Lauren a quick kiss. 

                                    "Hey Lauren." Liv said.

                                    "Hey Liv. Rory, Jess. This is my cousin Colin. He's going to be staying here for a while. Colin, this is Chris, my boyfriend, and his sister and parents, Liv, Rory and Jess." Colin stuck out his hand for Jess and Jess nodded at him. 

                                    "Hello Colin." Rory said. 

                                    "Hello." He sat down in a chair near Tristan. 

                        ~~After Dinner~~

                                    "So I want to see this humongous library Lauren's been telling me about." Chris said. Liv nodded. She had been quiet through dinner, every once in a while stealing looks at Colin, very unLiv like.  

                                    "Lauren, why don't you and Colin talk Chris and Liv to the library, then upstairs to the theater. I think we have an advanced movie somewhere." 

                                    "Okay Daddy." She got up from her chair as did the other three and they followed her out of the room.

~~Walking Down the hallway~~

                                    "So I saw you looking at me at dinner. Like what you see?"  Liv looked at Colin like he was crazy.

                                    "Until you opened your mouth just now, yes." Liv answered, she heard Lauren laugh. 

                                    "Hmm…but I bet you've thought about me naked."

                                    "Oh yes, and to finish the movie quote you started, Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." She smiled a sarcastically sweet smile at him. 

                                    "Movie quote?" 

                                    "Ten Things I hate About You, starring Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles. Came out in 1999. Updated version of Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. You do know who Shakespeare is don't you?" She kept walking down the hall watching Chris and Lauren being lovey dovey. They came to a door and Lauren opened the door.

                                    "Oh my God." The twins said at the same time, looking all around them. There had to be thousands of books. 

                                    "My dad inherited most of them from our great-grandfather, but in his travels Dad's come across tons more." Lauren explained.

            ~~Same time in the Living Room~~

                                    "So Colin is your…"

                                    "Brother's son." Tristan finished. Rory looked shocked.

                                    "I didn't know you had a brother Tristan." He smiled. 

                                    "You don't know a lot about me Mary."

                                    "With twins she's not exactly a Mary anymore is she?" Jess asked a grin on his face. Rory smiled at him.

                                    "Shut up." Tristan looked semi-uncomfortable. 

                                    "So you're a reporter Jess?" 

                                    "Yeah. I cover the concerts and stuff in Hartford and Stanford." 

                                    "Cool." They sat in silence. 

                                    "So have you talked to Paris lately?" Rory asked trying to break the silence.

                                    "Umm, no. She's still kinda angry with me about not being able to be Romeo." 

                                    "Wasn't that in your junior year?" Jess asked. 

                                    "Jess, you know she can hold a grudge." He shrugged.

            ~~Back in the Library~~

                                    "Ok so what'd ya say. Go up to the theater?" Lauren suggested. 

                                    "Sure." Chris smiled at Lauren, put his arm around her and walked out of the library. 

                                    "Want to follow them or go find something else to do?" Colin smiled suggestively. She smiled sweetly at him. 

                                    "Oh I don't know," she ran her hand through his tousled blonde hair and brought her face close enough so they could kiss if she wanted to, "Maybe we could, talk a walk, go into the garden you could put your arm around me, we could sit on one of the benches, and then you could…" Colin smiled, truly enjoying this, almost too much, "kiss my ass, if you think I'm that easy." She smiled and pulled away. "Shall we go watch the movie?" 

                        Colin smiled and shook his head, not believing he fell for that. He held his arm out and said, "After you." She nodded her head and went out the door. 


	5. Part 5

Will History Repeat Itself? Part: 5

Author: Ice

Rating: PG (will most likely be going up)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters of Lauren, Colin, Chris, and Liv. Everything else is owned by….not me.

I don't know what is going to happen to any bands I might mention, they were the first bands I thought of or I thought would fit the story. I don't own them either. I also don't own any movies mentioned, well the rights to 'em anyway, I own my video of Ten Things. 

The Mariano's arrived home with smiles on their faces about 11:30. Jess and Tristan got along fine, much to Rory's pleasure, Chris was just happy to be spending time with Lauren, and Liv was, well let's just say she was intrigued by the new Dugrey man in her life. After walking down to the theater, Chris and Lauren got one couch while Liz and Colin sat on another watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, then to prove to Colin it was a movie quote, Ten Things I hate about you. By the time Tristan, Jess and Rory had decided to come find the kids, the girls were using the boys as pillows. Jess stiffened at the sight of his little hoodlum being in the arms of Colin, but knew that she could take care of herself. They had found out during their talk with Tristan that Colin was 18, and a freshman at Yale, which happened to be Jess's alma mater. He was staying with Tristan and Lauren for the weekend because his family was in Virginia.  

They walked in the house, and the twins went down to their rooms. Rory pressed the button for the answering machine. 

            "Hey we're the Mariano's. Leave a message." Beep!

            "Hi Rory, Jess. It's Lane. I just wanted to call to catch up. Dave and Maggie are fine. We'll be in New York soon so if you wanted to come to the show let me know ok? Talk to you guys later." Rory smiled as Jess went to make coffee, Lane and Dave had gotten married and they now had a 5 year old daughter. Their band toured underground clubs. 

            "Hey my wonderful family! I wanted a movie night, but since you guys aren't home I'll have to settle for watching something and cuddling with my blankets and pillows," she paused for a dramatic sigh, "Call me, Rory. Ok? TTFN ta ta for now!"

            Rory laughed and went up the stairs to the kitchen where she kissed her husband. 

                        "Huh."

                        "What?" Jess smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 

                        "I love you." Rory smiled back at him.

                        "Oh. That's to bad because my heart belongs to someone else." Jess smirked.

                        "Oh yeah?" 

                        "Yeah. Hayden!" she then ran to the couch and popped Life as a House. Jess walked in after her with the smirk still on his lips. Rory smiled innocently. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before letting her lie against him on the couch.

~~Downstairs~~

            Liv and Chris went downstairs to their respective rooms. Liv flopped onto her bed reliving the night's events. She saw Colin, and got weak in the knees, something that's never happened before. Sure she's had boyfriends, but none that made her want to fall down. They had gone to theater after the massive library and Colin stared at her until she finally gave him one of the famous Mariano smirks and curled into him. The parents had found them about 2 hours later, at the end of the second movie. She and Colin said goodbye, and he slipped her a piece of paper. 

            'Oh the paper! I haven't looked at it yet!' Liv sat up and reached for the paper in her pocket, she opened it.

            Colin DuGrey's Number's and such:

                        Dorm: (783) 555-6743

                        Cell: (758) 555-5486

                        Uncle Tristan's: (783) 555-5643

            Email: Dude1244@hotmail.com

            AIM SN: Yaleman35

I had fun Liv, here's my contact info. And you can always call Lauren's cell. I hope you use it. Oh yeah, I'm going back to school on Monday, so you can call me there after Monday.

                        Colin

She sighed, then laughed at herself for getting like this over a guy. But he was nice, and so cute. Liv put the paper on her desk and sat down at her computer….maybe he was online.

~~Chris's Room~~

            About a half an hour later, Liv was still online, which meant he couldn't go on. He finally gave up and went into the twins' living room, flipped on the TV and started watching TV Land. He loved the shows his parents grew up with, Friends, Will and Grace, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER. He was a TV and movie junkie a trait inherited by both he and Liv from Rory. After about a half an hour, he checked on Liv again.

            "Are you off line yet?" Chris asked as he walked into the room. Liv turned around and glared at her brother. 

            "No. I'm talking to someone. Go watch TV, or do your homework or something."

            "Liv, it's 12:30am. I just want to check my e-mail and go to bed." Chris sighed, sitting on his sister's bed picking up her old stuffed bear, he had one that matched. Lorelai bought them everything that matched when they were babies, much to Jess's disgust.

            "Please leave. I'm talking to someone." Chris shook his head. He wanted to check and see if Lauren was online.

            "Leave Christopher." Now Chris was curious. She wanted him to leave that badly? Something was up. 

            "No." She glared and turned back to the screen trying to ignore her brother. "Who ya talking to?" 

            "Somebody. Go away." 

Chris thought to who Liv could be talking to for so long and not want to give up on. Then he saw a paper on her desk with Colin's name on it. "Tell Colin I say hi and tell him to tell Lauren good night." Chris laughed and left the room.

                        Live just put her face in her hands and shook her head before going back to typing her response.

                        CoffeeHoodlum: No way are the Goo Goo Dolls coming back for a reunion! One, it'd be like when Guns and Rose's came back in 2002 sans everyone except Axl. I mean, you can't have the Goo Goo Dolls without Johnny! 

                        Yaleman35: Ok. OK. You win. Book interests? 

                        CoffeeHoodlum: Any and all. My parents raised us on all the classics, and any books in between.

                        Yaleman35: Which is why ur reaction to Uncle Tristan's library was the way it was. 

                        CoffeeHoodlum: Exactly. I loved it. 

            Liv smiled at the computer so happy at the moment. 

                        Yaleman35: OH man, I g2g, Lauren wants use the computer before she goes to bed. I wish I had my laptop with me.

                        CoffeeHoodlum: yeah me too. J 

                        Yaleman35: J I'll talk to you tomorrow though?  

Liv thought about it. She might be able to convince her mom to let her use the car. And if not her grandma would let her use the Jeep. Ah she could find someone's car. 

            Yaleman35: Liv?

            Coffeehoodlum: Yeah I'm here. Why don't I come up to Hartford so we can hang out? 

            Yaleman35: Yeah. That sounds good. Meet me at Lauren's then we'll go from there. Ok?

Liv nodded but then realized it was a computer and he couldn't see her.

            CoffeeHoodlum: Sounds good I'll call you if there's a problem. But there shouldn't be. 

            Yaleman35: I'll see you tomorrow then.

            CoffeeHoodlum: See you tomorrow.

Yaleman35 signed off. Liv smiled again, and saw Lauren's screen name come on. She logged off and went into Chris's room to tell him that she was off and that Lauren was on. Then Liv went back into her own room and got into pj's and crawled into bed. Thinking about Colin and the night she had had. This was totally uncharacteristic of her. Going ga-ga for a boy. As she fell asleep she wondered how she was going to get one of the cars for the drive to Hartford.


	6. Part 6

                        Title: Will History Repeat Itself? Part 6

                        Author: Ice

                        Disclaimer: I own nothing…absolutely nothing. Except for the idea of the story.

Olivia Mariano looked at her family around the breakfast table. Her dad was helping himself to more bacon, her mother was getting more coffee on the counter, and her twin brother was scarffing down pancakes. Liv had to plan this right. If she didn't ask at exactly the right time she wouldn't get the car. And she wanted more than anything to borrow the car so that she could go visit Colin Dugrey. His uncle went to school with her mom, his cousin is her brother's girlfriend, and she fell for him the night before at dinner at the Dugrey mansion. 

                        "So Mom what are you doing today?" Rory smiled at Liv.

                        "I'm not sure yet Liv. I think Lorelai wanted to go into Hartford for a shopping spree." Rory said, referring to Liv's crazy grandmother Lorelai whom Rory was named after. Liv tried to contain her excitement for her good luck. Chris looked between his sister and his mother. Liv was planning something. Chris turned to his dad. 

                        "Does Uncle Luke want me to work today?" the 17 year-old ran a hand through his already messy hair.

                        "I dunno. When we go in later you can ask. I gotta got to New Haven though. Some assignment, and my boss wants me to get an interview with Doctor What." Rory grinned at the mention of her best friend's band. "So when they do come into New York we're gonna have to go see them." Jess said sarcastically. 

                        "Mom? Can you drop me off at the DuGrey's when you go into Hartford? Colin asked me last night if we could hang out." Liv said nonchantly. Rory smiled at her daughter. 

                        "I suppose. And you'd get home how?" 

                        "Colin most likely. I was gonna just see if I could borrow the car but if you're going there anyway…." Liv trailed off. Chris smiled at his sister shaking his head. She was sly. She was a Lorelai, a Gilmore, with a little Mariano thrown in.

            ~~A few hours later~~

            The four Mariano's walked into Luke's Diner for a mid-afternoon snack. Rory and Liv sat down at the counter.

                        "Luke, I'm going to be shopping with my mother until tonight. Please give me coffee." Rory wasn't complaining, she just knew that Luke would give her coffee if she said that. Chris took a seat next to his sister and Jess kissed his wife and kids goodbye after getting a donut and a thing of soda to go. 

                        "So. Let me hear what's going on." Rory asked taking a sip of her coffee. Liv was about to start when Lorelai bounded in. Gasping for breath. 

                        "Lukey help me. I'm dying from coffee withdrawal. The only other time I felt this bad was when this little one was born," she said patting Rory on the head, "come on Lukey. Pleasssee." He glared at her then poured her a cup. She sipped the goodness and turned to Rory and the twins, "So what are we talking about?"

                        "Liv was about to tell me why she was tagging along with us on our trip today just so we could drop her off at the DuGrey's." Rory said smiing.

                        "Really. You and Lauren getting buddy-buddy?"

                        "Nope she's getting buddy-buddy with Colin, Lauren's 18 year old cousin." Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

                        "Oh realllyyy."  Liv smiled shyly. 

                        "Yes. We met last night at dinner and kind of hit it off." She shrugged. 

                        "She was online with him for about an hour and a half last night." Chris blabbed.

                        "Shouldn't we be going? I told Colin I'd met him at Tristan's by 2:30." Liv said trying to change the subject, and getting up to leave.

                        "Ooohhhh….somebody's being secretive." Lorelai and Rory said together, but they got up and followed Liv, Rory only stopping to say goodbye to Chris and Luke. 

            ~~In the car~~

                        "So we talked for a little while online about music, movies, books, we really got along. He's gonna take me to a undergroundish music store in Hartford and a used bookstore that supposedly has anything and everything I could ever want." 

                        "Musically Inclined?"

                        "I think so."

                        "I love that place. It's near Chilton. I didn't know it was still around though." Rory said turning around in the passenger seat, "Turn here Mom."

                        "Damn! This place is bigger than Emily's!" Lorelai said with amazement. She pulled up to the speaker in the driveway. The speaker crackled to life.

                        "Yes?"  
                        "Hiya! We're here to drop off Miss Olivia Lorelai Mariano for a day with Mister Colin DuGrey?" Rory and Liv rolled their eyes at Lorelai's properness.

"One Moment please." A few seconds later the gate opened and Lorelai is more impressed at the size of the house. They drove up to the front door and Lorelai stopped the car in front of the door. Colin came out to see them. He opened Liv's door. Lorelai smiled and nodded approvingly. 

            "Hey Liv. Rory nice to see you again. And who is this? Your sister Rory?"

            "Nice, charming. I approve Livi. I'm Lorelai, Liv's grandmother."  Colin smiled. 

            "I'll have her home by ten, if that's ok Rory." 

            "Ask Liv, not me," Liv nodded, "Okay then. See you later Liv." Lorelai waved and they drove away.

            "Shall we?" Colin waved her into the house, and Liv, clad in jeans and a black concert tee from the Bangles, a gift from Lorelai, walked into the house before Colin, who was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue work-shirt. Liv walked into the house, said hello to Lauren and Tristan and followed Colin upstairs to the game room.

            "I thought we could both do with a little friendly competition. So what should it be? Car racing? Dance Dance Revolution? Or should we go a little retro and play some old fashioned Mario Brothers?" Liv's eyes lit up at the video games. She was the gamer in the family. So many choices and a big screen to play them on. But her game was car racing, a win or lose game. She smiled at Colin. 

            "You don't know what your getting yourself into DuGrey. I am a pro at car racing." Colin looked at her, a twinkle in his eye.

They started playing the game and after two hours of Liv kicking Colin's butt, he finally gave up.

            "Want another game?" Liv asked after her fifth win. 

            "I think my pride is wounded enough thank you. So. You want to go for a ride? Go to that music I was talking about?"

            "Sure." They walked down the stairs, letting Tristan and Lauren they were going and out the door to Colin's car a 2022 Mazda Protégé.                     

"Nice car."

"Impressed?" Liv gave him a look.

"No. All I said was nice car. Ok you're down two points now."

"Only two?" 

"Out of five." Colin smiled and started the car. 

            ~~Musically Inclined~~

                        "Oh my god! This is my mom's best friend's band. I didn't think their album made it to stores yet." Liv shrieked when she found Lane's band.

                        "Doctor What. Formed in 2007 that was their first homemade album which came out in 2009. Only 15 copies were sold, the rest were lost in a factory fire. The band didn't even get copies." The storekeeper said. This place reminded Liv of a place in her dad's old neighborhood in New York.

                        "I have to get this for my mom or Lane." Colin smiled at her excitement.

                        "Nope. Can't let you do that." Liv looked at him like he was crazy.

                        "Excuse me? Did you just say that I can't buy something?" 

                        "Yep. Because I'm going to buy it for you." Liv was taken aback. 

                        "Really." She crossed the aisle to where he was standing.

                        "Yep." He moved closed to her.

                        "Okay then. Give me the money." Colin shook his head and took out his wallet  and handed her the cash. 

            They were standing inches apart. He was smiling at her, not quite looking her in the eyes. Liv thought it over. Is he going to do anything? Since when is she the one not to make the move. 

                        "Thanks." She kissed him as she took the money. Just a thank-you kiss, like they had been dating for months. She walked away to the counter. Colin smiled, wiped the corner of his mouth with a finger and turned back to flipping through the cds.


	7. Part 7

                                    Title: Will History Repeat Itself?: Part 7

Author: Ice

Disclaimer and all the rest: Read the past chapters

A/N: Do you guys think I should change the title? Let me know! 

                                    "I can't believe that you've never read anything by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes." Liv exclaimed, taking a bite of her spaghetti. She and Colin were at her favorite Italian place in Hartford after going to the music and bookstore. 

                                    "I'm not really into fantasy. Realistic fiction's more my taste. I don't read that much though."

            Liv stopped mid-bite and said, "What is much?"   Colin laughed. 

                                    "I'm more of a musician. I play in a band at school and I want to be a music engineer and producer."

                                    "Really?"

                                    "Yeah. My mom's not to happy about it though. My dad's a musician too while he was in school and even now he plays a little. But my mom doesn't feel it's a safe job. We don't get along very well. Never have. Even when I was little my mom would try to get me to help her organize or take me to work with her. But I never wanted to. I wanted to be with my dad and in the music room playing guitar. When my great-grandpa died, Tristan got half and my dad got half. They never got along with their parents. Tristan got sent to military school and Dad got sent to boarding school. They made trouble. Great-grandpa made their lives livable while they were home. Dad learned from that, so did Tristan, but my mom was raised by nannies and boarding school, with no real love. If it wasn't for Dad, I think I would've gone nuts. I'm just glad that Tristan and Lauren moved here, that way I can get away from school for a while without going home."

            Liv took a drink and stared at him. She was amazed, he had had such a hard time from his mom, yet, although a little arrogant at times, he was so, well rounded. Colin took a bite of his lasagna and smiled at Liv again. 

                                    "Okay what about you? Any ideas what you wanna do when you get to school?" Liv swallowed her drink.

                                    "The long version or the short version?"

                                    "Long." They smiled at each other again. The type of smile that they're still glad the other liked them.

                                    "My parents met in Stars Hollow, which you'll see later. My mom was dating this guy named Dean at the time. Mom and Dad liked each other but she was unavailable…" Liv told the Colin the story of Rory and Jess.

                                    "Then after they graduated from college, started dating seriously. A few years later they were engaged, then married, and along came me and Chris. Chris was named for my grandfather and I was named for Oliver Twist. The first book that my dad stole from my mom. She still calls him Dodger. I'm not yet sure what I want to do yet. Maybe a book editor. I get a writing in thing from my father. Luckily my parents really don't care what we do as long as we're careful, don't get hurt, don't hurt anyone else, and are having a good time. I think both of my parents learned what putting locks on the doors, so to speak, can do from their own lives."

                                    "Yeah that is lucky. I wouldn't leave the dorm, except for classes of course, if my Mom had her way. So, you wanna go home? We can watch a movie or something at your house."

                                    "Yeah, sure." Liv nodded. Colin paid the check, took Liv's hand and walked out of the restaurant. They passed two girls Liv recognized from Chilton on the sidewalk. The girls looked at each other and called after her.

                                    "Liv! Hey Liv!"

                                    "Oh great. Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." She whispered. Colin laughed but kept walking. 

                                    "Olivia!" Liv's face contorted. No one calls her that, unless she's in big trouble. She turned and faced the two oncoming girls, a scowl on her Rory looking face.  

                                    "What?"

                                    "Hey Liv. We saw you and thought we'd say hi. So hi."

                                    "Okay good. Do you feel complete now?" The girls ignored her. 

                                    "Hi we're friends of Liv's from school." 

            Colin forced a smile, part of his training by his social elite mother. "Hello. I'm Colin, Liv's boyfriend."

                                    "Really hmm…Do you go to school around here?"

                                    "He goes to Yale. Now run along. Go on, shoo." Liv told them. The girls pouted and walked the way they were going.

            Colin pulled Liv into a hug.

                                    "Huh."

                                    "What?"

                                    "You're my boyfriend?" 

                                    "If you want me to be." They kiss.

                                    "I'll think about it." She said, then pulled away and walked to the car leaving Colin dumbfounded. He shook his head and followed her to the car.


	8. Part 8

                        ~~Monday after Colin and Liv's first Date~~

                                    Liv and Chris walked into Chilton Monday morning greeted by the stares of their classmates. Chris looked around and gave his sister a puzzled look. Liv shrugged and walked to her locker where Lauren already was.

                                    "What's with everyone?" Chris asked Lauren as Liv opened her locker to get her books. 

                                    "Some girls saw Liv and Colin together and there are rumor's flying everywhere." Liv looked up with interest. 

                                    "Oh really?" 

                                    "Yeah, like Liv only likes Colin for his money, or that he's just going out with her to get to your dad's connections."

                                    "Does they realize that he's your cousin?" 

                                    "Yeah, and I'm being asked all kinds of questions." A girl comes up to them.

                                    "You're Liv Mariano right?" Liv looked at her with disgust.

                                    "Yeah. So?" 

                                    "Is it true your going out with a Yale professor?" Liv smirked.

                                    "Who the hell told you that?" 

                                    "Strawberry Garcia." 

                                    "Tell Berry that no. I am not dating a Yale professor, her precious boyfriends are safe." Lauren chuckled and Chris stared at his sister. They were so different. He would have been so embarrassed. But not Liv, just like their father, she'd turn everything around and have a quick comeback. The girl left. Liv turned to Lauren and Chris. "Where do people come up with these things?" She turned and walked down the hall to her homeroom. Chris waited while Lauren got her things and they started to walk towards his locker. 

                                    "Liv's taking this so well. I hate that people are talking about her though." Chris said as he opened his locker. 

                                    "She'll be okay. This'll all blow over as soon as they hear something about one of the teachers dating one of the student's parents or something." Lauren put her arms around Chris.

                                    "I know, and it's not like she hasn't had rumors about her before, with all the trouble she causes. Once she got the flu for a week and everyone thought she had gone to jail. I just don't like it." Lauren looked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

                                    "You're so sweet. You'd never know there was some Jess Mariano in you. Chris got a mischievous look in his dark brown eyes.                              "Oh really?" He pulled Lauren towards him and kissed and dipped her. When he broke the kiss and stood Lauren back up her face was flushed.             

                                    "I take it back." Chris closed his locker, put an arm around her waist and walked her to class. 

            ~~After School~~

                                    "Liv, Lauren and I are gonna go into Hartford for a little while. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be back for dinner."

                                    "Dinner's at Lorelai's tonight Chris."  He looked frustrated. That meant his Dad wouldn't be home for dinner. It wasn't as if Jess was an absentee dad. Far from it. He and Rory had made a deal never to spend more than 2 nights apart each month. So he was only gone two days a month for his job. Chris didn't want to miss a fun night at Lorelai's, but being the only guy with three crazy women, all of which he was related to, wasn't much fun, he was usually the butt of his grandmother and sister's jokes. The three walked out of the building to Lauren's car.  "Okay."  They say goodbye and Lauren and Chris get into the car. Liv started walking to the bus stop and Chris and Lauren were about to pull away when a car blocked them both. A Dark blue Mazda Protégé. Liv saw who was driving and smiled. The driver got out of the car, blocking traffic, and went over to greet Liv. 

                                    "Need a ride?" he smiled.

                                    "Maybe." They kissed hello as Lauren shouted out her car window, "Colin, could you please move?"

                                    "No, I want to take all four of us out to dinner. I don't have class on Tuesdays, so I thought we could make a night of it. Dinner, clubs, a movie. Something." By now there were cars lined up behind the Mazda waiting for the car to move. Some were honking, some were taking in the man that had kissed the resident bad ass of Chilton.

                                    "Move your car and we'll figure it out." Colin shook his head at his cousin.

                                    "Nope now." Colin's arm was around Liv's waist and she was smiling like a maniac. 

                                    "Fine. We're going into Hartford. We'll meet you at Chili's. Okay?" Colin seemed satisfied with that and went back to his car and opened the car door for Liv. Then he went over to the driver's side of the car, bowed to the car and got in. Liv burst out laughing as he pulled out onto the driveway of the school. 

                                    "Nice show. What are you doing here?" 

                                    "I wanted to go out to dinner with you and I figured that people at your school would be talking about us after seeing those girls on Saturday, so I thought I'd come pick you up. Then I saw Lauren and Chris and figured what the hey, I'll pay for all four of us. Anyway to see you."  Liv blushed. 

                                    "Colin. I gotta use your phone and let my mom know that we won't be home tonight for dinner." Colin handed her his cell and she dialed the number to her grandmother's inn, knowing that her mother would still be at school.

                                    "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

                                    "Hey Grams." 

                                    "Livi! Are you out of school already? When are you coming home? I rented Gangs of New York, Titantic, and Catch Me if you Can, it's a Leo night and I wanna do Mystery Science Theater! It'll be so much fun!" 

                        "Sounds like it Grams, but Colin picked me up from school and is treating me, Lauren, and Chris to dinner, so I wanted to call and see if it's ok that we miss tonight." 

                                    "Livi! You and Christopher would rather go and be with your respective others than your grandmother and mother? I'm offended." Liv could picture her grandmother with mock hurt on her face.

                                    "So can we stay out?"

                                    "I don't know. _I'd _say okay, but this is your mom we're talking about, usually I don't think she'd have a problem, but it's a school night. Why don't you ask them if they wanna come here for Chinese, junk and movies?" 

                        Liv took her mouth from the phone, "My grandma says it might be a problem since we do have school tomorrow. But she invited you and Lauren to Chinese and movie night tonight."

                        Colin thought about it. "Okay. But I'm paying for dinner and whatever junk food you guys want." Liv turned back to the phone.

                                    "Oh Liv I hear that. Tell him I love him. Do you have a pen and paper? I'll tell you what junk to get." Liv laughed and turned to Colin shaking her head. He didn't know how much this was gonna cost him. Liv grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and started writing all the junk that Lorelai wanted. 

                                    "Oh and add Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, 3 bags of chocolate chips, M&M's, Pringles, and ummm….Coffee ice cream. You got all that?" 

                                    "Yeah Grams. You order the food we'll be at your house in about two hours."

                                    "Bye Livi." Liv pressed end. 

                                    "She wants all that food? How many people are going to be there?" 

                                    "Just us, my mom and grandma. You haven't seen the Gilmore's eat." She smirked. Colin shook his head and pulled into the Chili's parking lot. Chris and Lauren were just getting out of Lauren's car.

                                    "Change of plans guys. We're gonna go eat with Mom and Grams. Grams got movies already and said Mom probably wouldn't let us out till who knows when on a school night. So Colin and I are gonna go get junk food and we'll meet you back at the house."

                                    "Sounds good. See you later." The four got back into they're respective cars and drove to Stars' Hollow.


	9. Part 9 : Meeting the Townsfolk

            "Colin, I we still need chocolate chip cookies and marshmallows." Liv yelled into the next aisle at Doose's. Colin came around the corner with 3 packages of cookies and three packages of marshmallows. 

            "I wasn't sure which you guys wanted so we're getting chocolate chip, chocolate chunk, and double chocolate chunk, as well as mini marshmallows, huge marshmallows, and star marshmallows." He tossed the products into the cart.

            "Good thinking." He came around and kissed her lightly. 

            "Hey, hey you two stop that." Luke had come into the aisle. They pulled apart, Colin looking slightly embarrassed.

            "Hey Uncle Luke. Lorelai clean you out again?"

            "Oh dirty." Colin whispered in her ear. Liv nudged him in the ribs.

            "Uncle Luke this is Colin DuGrey, Lauren's cousin. Colin this is Luke Danes, my dad's uncle."  Colin stuck out his hand and Luke took it. 

            "Nice to meet you."

            "Yeah, yeah, you too. What were you guys doing? I mean I know what you were doing, and as much as I love a good pissed off Taylor, not where I buy my food okay?" 

            "Yes, Uncle Luke." Luke looked in their cart.

            "Movie Night?" Liv nodded, "That stuff'll kill you."

            "Yeah. It'll kill my wallet. I stupidly offered to pay. I didn't know how much they could eat."  
            "You under estimated the Gilmore Trio. Not a good idea. I'll see you for breakfast Liv." Luke walked away.

            "Bye." 

            "Gilmore? I thought your last name was Mariano."

            "Well…yeah, but my mom and grandma are Gilmore, and to this town any girl in the family is a Gilmore." Colin nodded, semi-understanding.  They walked out to the checkout line, where Patty was in line in front of them.

            "Oh here we go." Liv muttered under her breath. They stood behind Patty, Liv hoping that they weren't noticed. No such luck.

            "Olivia darling. How are you?" Miss Patty asked Liv eyeing Colin.

            "I'm fine Miss Patty, and yourself?"

            "Fine dear, Fine. And you are?" Miss Patty held out her hand for Colin to kiss it.

            "Colin DuGrey m'aam."

            "I'm Patricia. I'm the dance teacher here. Is he yours Liv?" Liv smiled at her and Miss Patty grinned knowingly.

            "You know you remind me of a young man that Liv's mother brought with a group of girls from school to practice at my studio." 

            "That's Tristan, Colin's uncle."

            "Really." Patty said very interested, "Oh, well, I must be going, I'll see you two around." Patty grabbed her bag and left Doose's. Liv and Colin put their purchases on the counter and Liv saw Patty take out her cell phone.

            "Oh great, get ready to run to the car." Liv said grabbing the bags. Colin paid, total coming to $153.57, groaned, and then grabbed the rest of the bags. Liv stood at the door looking out tentatively. "Ready?" 

            "Aren't you being a little….whoa!" Liv had pulled Colin out of the market and towards the car dodging on looking townspeople who were eager to come and greet the town bad girl's new boyfriend. They got to the car and Colin drove away from the heart of the town to Lorelai's house.

            "That was fun." Liv said sarcastically.

            "They do this often?"

            "Only when there's new blood around. Plus your related to someone who almost got into a fight with the supermarket bag boy in that very same store." 

            "Uncle Tristan?" Liv nodded.

            "Yep. These people will do anything for a little bit of gossip. Turn here." The two pulled up to the "Crap Shack" as it was commonly known. 

            "Ah home sweet home. Grams' house." Colin pulled into the driveway behind Lauren's car and turned off the ignition. The two got of the car and got the food out of the trunk. Then they walked up the creaking steps to where Liv opened the front door,

            "Livi? Is that you with the food? I'm starving!" Lorelai made a dramatic fall onto the couch. Liv smiled. 

            "I called Mom after you to let her know that she was going to pick up the food. We got the junk though." She held up the two of the five bags.

            "Yum! Hi Colin." She got off her place on the couch and walked into the kitchen behind Liv and Colin.

            "Hi Lorelai. How are you?"

            "I'm doing better since you bought us all this stuff. Did Liv tell you that I love you? Cuz I do." She said going through the bags. 

            "Grams where are Lauren and Chris?"

            "Out on the back porch talking. Leave them alone Livi." Lorelai added when she saw the look in Liv's eyes. "So Colin how are you at water bottle refilling?"

            "Pretty good why?" Lorelai handed him a towel and pointed out the back door. 

            "Water bottles that away. Put those muscles to good use." Liv smiled and left Colin to get the water bottle while she went into her mom's old room. Now it was more of a guest/storage room, but the posters were still up and the bed was still the same, the only difference was that now it was cluttered with things Lorelai called, a good idea at the time but should now only be in LaDawn's B&B and most of Rory's books were missing. A few, that both she and Jess have were still there, and some books that the twins had left over time were there too. Liv looked around at it all, this had been her room when she was little and stayed over. Chris got the couch or the upstairs spare that was so small that it was more like a closet or a really small bathroom than a bedroom, when they stayed over. But she still liked to come in here and try to imagine her mom and dad in her making out, or talking about books, or just her mom growing up here. Colin walked in and put his arms around Liv's waist.

            "Is this your room?" Liv turned her head a little. 

            "When I stay here. It used to be my mom's." He smiled that 1000 watt Dugrey smile at her. She smiled back, turned and walked out of the room as she heard the front door close and her mother call out to the household. 

            "AAGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

            "Bad day Rory?" They hear Lorelai ask as Chris and Lauren came in the back door. The four walked into the living room to hear what was going on. Chris and Olivia looked at each other. Their mother rarely gets this stressed out about school. So what was it?

            "Bad day? Not really worrisome day, yes. Paris Gellar called."

            "Paris? Honey, why did Paris call?" Lorelai sounded supsicous. Liv and Colin sat next to where Rory was on the couch, with Lorelai in her favorite chair and Chris and Lauren sitting across from her. Chris and  Liv have known Paris and her 10 year old son through their great-grandmother's parties and from stories from their mom.

            "Her paper lost a columnist, well a reporter really. And she called to see if I wanted the job." 

            "Um...Mom that's good right?" Chris asked.

            "Yeah. I guess."

            "Um Mom? Isn't Paris's paper in Boston?"

            "Hear inlays the problem." Rory sighed and fell back against the couch. 

            "Colin, Lauren, I think maybe you should go home. This is something that we have to talk about you know?" 

            "Oh god. Sorry guys I didn't realize you were there. No it's ok they can stay." 

            "No, no it's okay. Liv I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Colin kissed Liv lightly as she nodded as Lauren and Chris kissed goodbye. They left the house.

            "Mom does this mean we move to Boston?" 

            "I don't know. I think if I persuaded her I could get Paris to let me work down here. But if she needs me there she won't get anything else. Mom? Where's the phone? I have to call Jess." Lorelai pointed to the stair where the phone lay and said to Liv and Chris, "I don't think she got the food. Could you guys go get it? Here's the money." Lorelai handed them some money from out of her pocket and the twins got up and walked out the door hearing their Mom explaining the situation to Jess over the phone.

            "Do you think we'll move Chris?" Christopher looked at his sister. The features they shared, their eyes, hair, mouth, was all contorted with worry.

            "Don't worry about it Liv. Mom didn't say she'd take the job. She couldn't leave the kids at SHH, and Grams, and Uncle Luke. Plus there's dad's job to think about. And the town, Rory Gilmore could never leave Star's Hollow.

            "But you know if she asked Dad'd pick up and leave. Plus we'd be closer to Grandpa and Aunt Georgia. And Lane and Dave. And Paris would probably give Dad a job if he needed it. And Boston is only three hours away, two and a half from Hartford, he could stay with his job that he had now. It's possibly Chris." Chris put his arm around his sister and they walked in silence to the food store.

A/N: I know it's going in a total different direction than I orginially planned. But sometimes that's just what happens.   


	10. Part 10: Contemplating

Title: The Third Generation

Author: Ice

Summary: Future Fic: Rory's kids meet Tristan's daughter. 

Rating: PG-13

**Author's Note: I know it took a while but I had surgery on my wrist in April and couldn't type.  Although my stupid wrist is still healing, after the doctor told me there would be no recovery time, stupid doctor, part of my physical therapy is typing so here I am.  So, here's the next chapter. This story is totally not going in the direction I thought it would when I started but hey, sometimes that's more fun right? **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liv and Chris were sitting in the living room of the upstairs part of the Mariano's split level, 5 bedroom house, waiting for their parents to start talking. It had been weeks since Paris had made Rory the offer of reporter on her highly read paper, a job Rory had always dreamed of, but the paper and Paris are in Boston, while the Marianos' were in Stars Hollow.  Jess and Rory had gone over what the options were many times, pro-con lists were made, talks with Jess's employer, as well as Paris and Lorelai, were made and much worrying was done on Chris and Olivia's part. They didn't want to move away to the only home they'd ever had. Sure they partially grew up in Hartford, and some in Boston itself, but Stars Hollow was home. Rory and Jess walked into the living room from their bedroom, solemn looks on their faces. 

            "Hi guys."

            "What have you guys decided?" Liv cut right to the point. Jess smiled, that was his girl. 

            "Umm…well we thought about it and wanted to see what you guys thought before making the final decision." Rory said calmly.

            " What is the job exactly Mom?" Chris asked.

            "It would be a job covering local human interest stories. Traveling all over Boston, and surrounding towns in Massachusetts and some Connecticut stories. I could be home with you guys if I wanted if you were sick or something and wanted me home." 

            "Kind of like Dad's job only human interest instead of music." Liv said.  Jess nodded in agreement. 

            "Yeah, and Paris said there was an opening for me on the paper if I needed it, but since most of my stories cover Hartford, Boston, and New York anyway I could stay where I am, so my job is not an issue here."

            "What about school for us?" 

            "We'd leave, if I decided to take it, after the year is over. It's Paris, she realizes you, and I have to finish out the year. But I could take Hartford stories on the side until the year's over. And if you really wanted to graduate from Chilton, we talked to Grams and she said that you guys could stay with her until graduation."

            "Think about it guys, we're not saying decide now, but think about it. And we know you guys are thinking about Colin and Lauren, but they can visit. It's Boston's not that far away." Jess smiled at his kids seeing their minds weigh each side, and looked at his wife who was visibly stressed and tired from the decision, how hard it would be to leave the kids at school, and Stars Hollow, which she never lived away from except for school. 

            "Okay Dad, we'll let you guys know in a little while." Jess nodded and his kids got off the couch and went down the stairs that led to their half of the house. Jess got up out of his chair next to Rory and went into the kitchen to make her some coffee. He heard her sigh, and wished he could make the decision for her. He knew that she loved Boston, and it was a great opportunity, but he didn't think that Rory could ever leave Stars Hollow.

~~Downstairs~~

            Liv and Chris went into Liv's room and closed the door. Liv climbed onto her bed and hugged her bear close to her chest. 

                        "Do you think we should go?" Chris asked her from her desk chair. 

                        "They are giving us the option to stay until graduation, probably making weekend trips up there 'till then." Liv and Chris looked at each other; Chris turned to the computer and opened up an excel document to make their own pro-con list.

                        "Pro, closer to Grandpa and Aunt Georgia. Closer to Lane, Dave, and Kim."

                        "Con, 2 and a half hours away from Lauren and Colin, possibly 3 if Colin's at school."

                        "Pro, Dad wouldn't have to change jobs."

                        "Con, we'd have to change schools, or stay at Chilton and stay with Grams or Grandma Emily, but we'd have to be away from Mom and Dad

                        "Con, 2 and a half hours away from Lorelai and movie nights."

                        "Con, if mom and dad were both covering a story out of town, we'd be by ourselves."

                        "Put that in the pro column too Chris." Chris smiled at his sister.

                        "It all comes down to what does Mom want to do? If she's not willing to quit SHH we're making ourselves crazy for nothing."

                        "I don't think she'd be making herself crazy like this if she wasn't willing to do it Chris." Chris shrugged his shoulders as a knock was heard from the door.

                        "Come in!" Liv exclaimed.  Jess walked into his daughter's room, smiling at what he saw his kids doing, they were so much like their mother. "Hey Daddy."  Jess nodded a hi, looking around the room at Liv's book collection. He noted some of his favorites, as well as some of Rory's, plus some new titles, and some that neither had really liked but Liv loved. He turned to his kids, in a well? type of way.

                        "We've decided that we'll do whatever Mom wants to do." Jess smiled, they were so much like Rory. He nodded and kissed Liv on the top of her head and left the room. Liv looked at her brother, then at the phone, they both lunged for it but Liv was closer. Chris glared at her, "Let me know when you're done." Liv dialed the number as Chris left the room. 

            One ring, two rings, three rings, "Hello?" 

                        "Hey Rabbit, it's Liv is Colin there?" Colin's roommate Peter answered the phone, but in every Gilmore fashion, the first pop culture icon to pop in to her head is the one she calls the other person.

                        "For the last time Liv, please don't call me that." Liv smiled.

                        "Whatever you say Rabbit." Then she heard him call Colin! into the background. 

                        "Hello?" 

                        "Hi." 

                        "What's the matter? Still not sure about the move?" Liv's smile got bigger, he always knew exactly what she was thinking.

                        "Yeah. Mom and Dad asked what we thought tonight. They even said that if they did go, we could stay in Stars Hollow with Lorelai or Grandma Emily until graduation." 

                        "Well that's good right? I mean that way you don't have to worry about switching schools just to leave again."

                        "But then we'll be so far away from Mom and Dad, and I don't think I could do that." 

                        "I understand. But I'll miss you if you move." 

                        "I'll miss you too. Are you coming here this weekend?" 

                        "My dad wants me home this weekend in Virginia. Liv stop pouting. I know you are. I'll be there next weekend. And I think my family's coming up here for Thanksgiving. So we get to see each other then, and you can finally meet my dad."

                        "And your mom." 

                        "Yeah. She doesn't really like going to Uncle Tristan's. She says that Dad and Tristan get to 'immature' when they're around each other. Oh and I'm warning you now Liv, she might not like you at first because your not a 'proper' girl. But you gotta realize that means nothing to me Liv."

                        "I know. You gotta remember that I grew up partially with Hartford's social elite. I know how to act, and I'm partially proper, when I want to be…sometimes." Colin smiled over the phone.

                        "Yeah, yeah. My parents, your parents, Lorelai, Chris, Lauren, and Uncle Tristan? This is going to be interesting." 

                        "That is if we don't move." Liv's voice got soft. 

                        "Aw, sweetie, I wish I didn't have exams right now. Or I'd come over now." 

                        "No I'm sorry to get you all worried. I just needed to talk to you. Chris is knocking on the door, I gotta go." 

                        "Let me know what they decide." 

                        "I will. I'll talk to you later."

                        "Soon, definitely soon. Bye."

                        "Bye." Liv hung up the phone and walked across the hall to Chris's room. 

                        "I'm off the phone." 

                        "Thanks."  Liv walked back into her room, turned on her mom's old Lifehouse album full volume. She say down on her bed and sighed. She looked around her room. She grew up here. Chris and herself used to share a room upstairs, but when they were 13 their parents decided to let them move downstairs and make the bottom half of the house teenage central. Liv got one of the downstairs bedrooms and Chris for the other one. They spent months redecorating the downstairs, that was originally a movie room/office for Jess and Rory. On their 14th birthday it was unveiled. The big screen was still there but new couches, new beds, a new desk for Liv, wall to ceiling bookshelves, among other things were all now in. The big surprise though, besides the private phone line, was the separate entrance. So it was basically the twins' own little apartment. Except that their was no door to the stairs so their parents could hear a lot that was going on in there. Liv thought about it a little longer. She didn't want to move. 


End file.
